


The Sunny flight of Bees

by Sun_Kasai



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, OT3, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Kasai/pseuds/Sun_Kasai
Summary: Love. A mysterious thing. It is found between the most different of people. So it is as well with a certain trio. A Dragon, a Monkey and a Cat all discover their love for one another. Join them on their daily adventures.A collection of One-Shots featuring Sunny Bees (Sun x Blake x Yang) aka. the lets be honest best solution for the unnecessary ship war. For all those who cant decide what pairing they prefer.Don't like? Don't read.





	1. Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever heard of the term OT3? Basically it is the same as an OTP, only with three characters.
> 
> Well… this is the story you just stumbled upon.
> 
> Welcome shippers! Bumblebee, Black Sun and Solarflare. Here I have something for all of you to enjoy. 
> 
> Now everyone knows about a certain ship war? Of course you know... how couldnt you in this FNDM.
> 
> I came across a little ship called Sunny bees that pretty much solves all problems the two bases have. Now, both your favorite Blondes can be with our favorite Kitten. 
> 
> Now I will always be more of a Bumblebee type of person but who says that you can't have a OTP and a OT3? It is however pretty unappreciated in the community and so I decided to change that, after getting a lot of Motivation through other fellow writers I came up with this little series. Hope you all can enjoy this.

Sun likes to think of himself as a good fighter.

Really… he kind of had a point. He trained for years how to use his staff/ nun chucks and his tricky fighting style was for many opponents too much to keep up. He was the leader of his Team as well AND they yet have to beat him in training. But there was one part of Combat he never was able to master, being stealthy.

And oh boy would that bite him in the Butt today.

He only wanted to sneak out of his dorm room when his friends were sleeping… how could that be so hard?

The moment Sun opened the Door, his entire Team seemed to Jump up as if an Alarm was triggered. Something he really didn't want to deal with right now. So… how to get them of his track?

"Why on earth are you up so late?" asked Neptune his leader, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I could ask the same of you Neptune." snapped the Monkey. "Dude" interfered Scarlet, "He only woke up because you made the Door squeak so loud… We ALL, only woke up because you made the Door squeak so loud." Scarlet actually was a little bit pissed off now. They all had a hard day and he wanted his well-deserved sleep.

"You are not wrong." admitted Sun, rubbing the back of his head. Maybe he could use his clones to get out of here? Like… crashing one into all of them and then storm out…

Now Sage took up the word: "Guys… whatever it is Sun is doing… let us ask this AFTER we get some sleep please!" Unknown to Sage, Sun mentally thanked his fellow Teammate.

"So we should just ignore that our leader seems to have some mysterious business in the middle of the night?" asked Neptune.

"Counterpoint… do you want to question your leader onto why he has to go around Midnight?" asked Scarlet back. Neptune's response was to lay his head on his Pillow and close his eyes.

"Thought so…" said Scarlet again. He turned back to Sun, "little advice… when you have a meeting in the Night… make sure you don't make so much noise.

"Got it." Said Sun quickly, trying his best to end this conversation as quickly as possible. He then slowly walked through the door, carefully closed it from the outside and then stormed out as fast as possible out of the hallway, to still be on time.

In the room the last two awoken members of Team SSSN, were silently having a conversation.

"We will ask him about this tomorrow right?"

"Totally… but now… sleep… more… important."

And with that, the Dorm was once again silent.

…

"HAHAHAHAHA, Really? The entire Team?" laughed Yang as the trio of her Sun and Blake walked through the Campus, trying to have some time just for them.

"Yeah… the entire Team." admitted Sun. "Man you SUCK at being sneaky… even I MANAGED to get out of there without waking my Sister and Weiss."

"To be fair Yang… you had my help." interrupted a giggling Blake her partner/ girlfriend. "Yeah you're right but still… didn't figure you for one to make so much noise." "It wasn't me who made the noise it was the Door" tried Sun to defend himself, "and you better be nice or you might not get what is in my bag." teased the Monkey.

Yang looked suddenly interested. "Uuuuh… is our Sunny boy trying to get physical." She teased back.

Both Sun and Blake where caught off guard by that. Blake just blushed while Sun began to stutter." Well… I… I… wouldn't mind… to…"

The Dragon couldn't help but laugh again. "Relax Sun. I didn't mean to startle you like that, but seriously… what do you mean. You have no bag."

This made Sun have a cocky smile "Are you sure about that Xiao Long." And raised his tail.

Only for the cocky smile to disappear, as there was only a Yellow tail in the air… no bag.

"Yes I am sure Wukong." said Yang, not able to prevent her grin.

Sun just looked sheepishly at his tail. "I actually thought I had a bag curled around that. There were flowers in there… and chocolate… and other date stuff"

"Well, I was never more disappointed at having seen a tail." said Blake, making her two partners become dead silence with shock. "Blake did… did you…" stammered Yang now. "Did you just make a joke?" finished Sun.

"Well… seems like you two are rubbing of on Me." stated the Cat Girl grinning, before placing a kiss on both of their lips.


	2. Binary Stars

The Suns warm rays fell through the window, illuminating a small Bedroom. A pair of Black Cat ears was hit by the Light, which slowly crawled its way towards the face of a young beauty, like gentle hands caressing a lover.

Blake Belladonna opened her eyes as the warm sensation continued to grow. Faintly, she noticed that the Morning arrived. In the past she despised the Morning. The Night was her home. In it she could hide from everything, society's judging eyes, the cruelty towards her kind, the Terror those invoke, who were once friends. She could in rare moments, even hide from herself, blissfully living in her own solitude and Ignorance.

Today, she realized just what of a fool she was.

With a small chuckle she thought back to her old self. The one that was unable to do what was right, that was too scared and who did all the wrong decisions despite meaning well. It was like her own Night has faded and the Dawn of her new self was continuously rising. All thanks to her very own stars, shining their Light upon her.

She turned to the right to look at the face of her Sun, a name so appropriate it was his real one, still sleeping with his Mouth a little bit open. His Monkey tail was wrapped around her leg and his head was lying on her shoulder. How she despised him sometimes. The Monkey was unstopping in his attempt to get close to her. Even when she wanted to be alone and drown in her guilt and sorrow, he instead jumped upon the same Boat as her and dealt with her Moods until she started the first steps towards recovery.

She remembered how they first met. It was a small glance, with other people it could have been just that, but not with him. Not much later she revealed her past to him, to anyone for the first time and found acceptance.

Turning left, she gazed upon the face of her other star. This being a Dragoness who sacrificed oh so much already. Her human arm was gently placed on Blake's side, were she massaged a scar yesterday night, left by a Demon of her past and her head was placed on her neck. While thinking of her other Sun was filling her with hate towards him once, thinking of this Star made her feel hatred towards herself. For letting her suffer, for being responsible that she lost a part of herself, for being too much of a Coward and just run away instead of being there for her Dragoness.

She remembered their first meeting as well. The Blonde girl marching towards her with that silly smile on her face and her sister in hand. Soon she would end up becoming her partner and another person she would share her tainted past with, giving her much needed comfort.

The first time the three of them were reunited was… exhausting to say the least. Yang pretty much ceased to be a star and exploded into a Supernova once she first glanced at Blake. The first thirty Minutes only consisted of her shouting her grief out on Blake, who was more than aware of the Damage she caused. It was thanks to Sun that Yang hadn't stormed off into the Night on Bumblebee, crying after having spent all of her energy. The Monkey did the same thing he did for the Cat and persuaded her, giving her a shoulder to cry on and readying the Dragoness to face Blake again.

When she returned it was a combination of tears and hugs that welcomed her. Blake wanted to make sure that Yang knew how much she actually meant to her. She apologized so many times she lost count and at one point Yang just shut her up, with her own Mouth, before crushing her and Sun into a hug, followed by thanking them for coming back.

It was all mentally exhausting for the Trio and it was clear for Blake that things were probably going to be difficult for a while, but the first step was done. She wouldn't run away from the people who needed her anymore… not when she had two Stars shining her way.

Blake grabbed her scroll, making sure to not wake any of them and glanced at the watch. 7.15 In the Morning. They still had around an hour before Ozpin would assemble them all to discuss the recent events.

The Cat of the trio was just about to put her scroll away as she accidently looked down on her partners, sleeping so peacefully and looking so angelic that she had to cover her eyes to don't melt away. When she regained her composure, she selected her Camera and without hesitation snapped a Picture of her Lovers, selecting it as her Background and deciding to go back to sleep.

She wanted to bask in the Light of her Binary stars a little longer.


	3. Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small Dragon Ball Super Cameo in this one

Yang had started to learn a lot about Faunus habits once she started to date two of their kind. In many cases, the Faunus didn't only possess one Physical animal trait, but some psychological as well. Now Yang didn't mind the animal parts of her partners, in fact… she loved them (They always had this spark in their eyes when she brought them Tuna and Bananas). However, sometimes the two Faunus could take it a little bit too far.

This was exactly why she had called them into the RWBY dorm room.

"You guys need to stop."

"We need to stop what?" asked Sun, oblivious to what the other blonde meant.

Yang sighed and rubbed her temples: "Look… I really, REALLY love you two, however you sometimes need to cut back!"

"Cutting back on what?" asked now Blake, who was just as clueless as her fellow Faunus.

"URGH!" Yang groaned, until ultimately deciding to not play around anymore, "I AM SAYING THAT YOU GUYS NEED TO STOP PROVING TO ANY OTHER FAUNUS IN THE KINGDOM THAT I AM TAKEN!"

There was a dead silence in the room, Blake and Sun only starred at the Human, exchanging a look with each other and then turning back to Yang. "Whaaaaaaat? Please, come on Yang… what are you talking about?" said Sun, Blake soon followed, "Yes Yang, I mean… don't you think you're being pretty silly right now? I mean, why should we prove anything to other Faunus?"

Both of them were unable to hide their 'Oh Shit' faces.

Yang only further glared at them, "Really? Then what was that thing with Neon Sun?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(After the Doubles round)

Yang was currently buying herself a Snack at one of the many stands on the Festival. She thought a lot about what to pick, until finally taking a bag of Popcorn. Just as she wanted to head back, happily munching her well-deserved Snack, she came face to face with her previous Opponent…. literally.

Before her stood Neon Katt, the always partying, Cat girl from Team FNKI. The fellow Huntress in Training was smiling and her tail was moving a bit. "Hey there!"

"Oh hey Neon." greeted Yang the member of Team FNKI, "what's up?".

"Well, me not in flames anymore from your Flare." joked the Cat girl. Making Yang flustered.

"Oh, yeah…. hehehe ähm sorry about tha-" "OH NONONONONONO you were like TOTALLY justified." interrupted Neon the attempt of Yang to apologize. "I mean I did deal a low blow with my mocking and mentioning your…" she glanced down, "Twins." She stared a strangely long time on them. Now usually Yang wouldn't mind the attention, however now with her having a relationship… yeah she needed to clear this up.

"Ähem." Yang tried to gain the Faunus attention. "AAAH YEAH right sorry." Neon snapped out of it and continued: "Well anyway I still think we should party together so what do you say? Wanna hit the Club tonight? Just us?" Neon pretty much beamed from Joy. Man this was going to be painful…

"Well… you see Neon. I can't go with you."

The Cat girl was frozen for a second like Ice Dust before her mood darkened. "Oh… well… tomorrow?" she asked still hopefully.

Yang groaned, why couldn't it ever be easy to reject someone?

"No… look Neon."

"There you are Yang!" shouted a familiar voice a couple meters away. Yang and Neon turned around and made contact with a certain Monkey.

"Sun?" questioned Yang, before she was wrapped by Sun in a hug and lifted into the air, making her face away from Neon. The Faunus in question just looked startled at what happened in front of her. She was about to speak up until she met Suns gaze.

Sun was straight out glaring at her, with such intensity that she nearly melted. Sun than pointed a finger to Yang and one to himself while mouthing "My mate."

Neon's mouth pretty much fell to the ground at that.

Meanwhile a certain human was starting to get annoyed.

"Sun I like a hug as much as any other person but…"

"Oh yeah right." Sun let Yang down and grabbed her Hand. "Well I think it's time we go than don't you think. See ya Neon!" The Monkey Faunus than rushed away at speeds that rival Ruby's, leaving a dumbfounded and unusually saddened Neon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The current Sun was not exactly happy at hearing the story from Yang, he was a bit ashamed and preferring to stare at his feet than make eye contact with Yang, hesitantly asking: "How did you found out?"

"I talked to Neon afterwards and tried to explain the situation. I didn't want to leave her heartbroken something you probably forgot about." she said with a judging tone. Sun continued to look down in shame. "Sorry."

"You should be Sun", Blake joined in, "It is really harsh of you to just claim Yang as your mate in front of someone. You could have at least waited for Yang to act on her ow."

"Oh don't act like your innocent Blake!" Yang turned her attention now to the Cat Faunus," In fact you're even worse! Why don't you explain us what was up with you when I was training some days ago?"

Blake was about to question Yang, until she remembered what happened, her face frozen in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yang was training on one of the many Punching bags in Beacon Academies Gym. The Blonde wanted to hone her skills a bit and test one of her newest Moves out. Taking her fighting stance, she closed her eyes, once opened again, they beamed red and Yang started her attack. Sending a quick flurry of punches at the mid part of the Punching bag, she spun around, elbowing it with her right arm. Then, she hit it with her left knee and backhanded it with her left hand, before finishing her combo with a right uppercut.

"Impressive." said someone out loud. Yang turned to the source of the voice, to see a girl at the entry of the Gym.

Said Girl had long, wild, black hair going upwards in spikes. She wore a low cut magenta top, low-set purple harem pants, long dark grey wristbands, and a pair of pointy dark grey shoes. Her whole being was giving of an Aura of confidence. A Monkey tail was growing out of her back as well, showing her status as a Faunus.

"Thanks." Yang smiled at the newcomer. "It's just a new combo I thought up."

"Well it certainly looks good." The Monkey Faunus said while walking towards her. However your stance could use some work." "What do you mean?" Yang asked, slightly unnerved. "I am saying that there are always ways to improve, let me show you. Alright?" came the presumably kind offer. Yang thought about it for a while, before nodding. If there were ways to improve her fighting style she wouldn't miss out the chance.

The Faunus started to put her hands on Yang's body and moved them around a bit, trying to set her body into another position. The blonde was pretty curious about the newcomer, "I don't think I ever saw you before, what your name?"

The Monkey smiled, "Caulifla and you?" "Yang, so where are you from?" I am actually from Beacon as well, my last year. We just happen to do a lot of Missions so I don't meet a lot of the newer students." Her hands were still moving parts of Yang's body.

After she was done, she released Yang from her grab and looked at her with a face of satisfaction. Yang meanwhile inspected her new stance. However, she couldn't really find any big differences. Curious she asked, "So… what was wrong?"

Caulifla chuckled, "Oh nothing was wrong, I just wanted to feel you up a bit."

A moment of silence…

"WHAT!?" screamed Yang.

The Faunus only nodded; "Yep, I wanted to see of you are really my type and you are. So, wanna go out sometime?"

Yang was at a loss for words right now. Not even she was that bold! In any other situation, she would have probably offered a high five or something, but she already had two Faunus in her life and Yang wasn't one to cheat on her beloved.

"Okay first of, no. Sorry you seem really cool and fun to be around and I am totally gonna remember that flirt trick, but we won't go out." The Blonde said in haste. Caulifla wasn't one to back down so soon though. She took a step towards Yang again, trying to put a hand on Yangs belly, only for the other girl to literally jump away from her. While doing so however, Yang tripped and fell on her but.

"Why so nervous?" chuckled Caulifla, bowing down to look Yang in the eyes. Her face was really close to Yang now…

Yang was struggling to get words out. "I simply cannot okay? I- I already got someone." Caulifla only continued to laugh, she thought that Yang was only being shy and was making up excuses. "Well who might that mysterious person be?" She taunted the human girl.

As if on cue, somebody entered the Gym, seeing the scene in front of her…

and NOT being happy about it.

"Oh hey Yang, Caulifla you here too?"

Yang and Caulifla turned to the new Voice in the room. Yang was actually glad to see Blake, maybe that would make it easier to get rid of Caulifla. The Monkey Faunus meanwhile was taking on a look of realization as she watched Blake literally run to her. she had only met her once in the library but she wasn't interested either. "Blake?" "You know her?" asked a surprised Yang. Blake was mostly keeping to herself so it was unusual for someone to really know her.

"Well yeah…" admitted Caulifla, her voice now being far less seductive, "I met her once, anyway what are you-"Caulifla was interrupted as Blake crashed into her and hugged the fellow Faunus. This made Caulifla smile a little. She thought that Blake had changed her mind…

Until Blake started to whisper in her ear.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Caulifla froze. The tone Blake used was similar to the voice of a killer, completely cold and devoid of emotion.

"What? I…" "Shhhshhhshhhshhhshhhshhhh, no talk, just listen." Caulifla decide to follow the girls orders, still paralyzed by her voice. She was almost sure she saw the Reaper behind Blake, ready to claim a soul, as if her heartless voice had summoned him.

Caulifla actually started to freak out now.

Blake continued to talk, a fatal whisper into Cauliflas ear. "Because this is the first time, I am giving you ONE warning. Yang Xiao Long. Is off. LIMITS. I don't care which girl you need to get to satisfy yourself, but if you already have to be acting like a Monkey in heat, stay… the hell… away… from MY…. Dragon. If I see you do something like that again… I WILL search for you…. I WILL find you… and… hehehehe… well… I will show you things that would even make the White Fang sick to their stomach."

Cauliflas eyes widened as she was officially scarred for life. That Bookworm was an absolute Psychopath!

"Ye-" Caulifla squeaked in an attempt to save her skin.

"I said no talking." said Blake, still whispering but with an even more sinister tone.

Caulifla was more than just scared right now.

She was ABSOLUTELY TERRIFIED!

She rather took on an army of Grim than being in this room for a single second with that maniac!

She only squeaks in fear as her body trembled.

"That's a good girl. Now, I will let you go and you will leave the gym in three… two… one…"

Blake released Caulifla immediately smiling to cover up her act. "Well it is nice to see you again, but I thought you were busy today weren't you?" she rhetorically asked.

Caulifla just stood there for a couple of seconds.

And then ran out of the Gym, at speeds that would make Ruby jealous, screaming.

Yang, who was just now starting to get up, was more than a little bit confused. "What was that about?"

"Oh nothing." came Blake's answer, as innocent and sweet as she could muster. A fake Halo nearly appeared on her head. "Anyway since were both already here, do you want to work on Bumblebee?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But… I… whispered." the Cat spoke, trying to leave this conversation.

Yang only scoffed, "Not good enough apparently. Besides having a girl that was so confident a minute ago run away screaming after you hugged her speaks for itself."

Blake now looked at her feet as well, feeling very embarrassed. The two Faunus were not exactly in a good mood. Having their mutual lover point out their jealousy was uncomfortable to say the least.

Yang wasn't done yet with them though. "And let's of course not forget the time with that alley cat…"

"WE ARE NOT APOLOGIZING FOR THAT! THAT DAMN CAT HAD ITS EYES ON YOU!" proclaimed both of her Lovers. Two days ago, they were walking together in Vale, planning to visit the cinema, but running into a Cat on the way. Yang was instantly overjoyed and wanted to play with it a little. Petting the feline and was something they both enjoyed. It ended abruptly however, once the Cat looked behind its new companion, coming face to face with two very, VERY angry Faunus, glaring with an intensity of the Sun holes into the Cats soul. The stray cat soon followed its natural instinct of life preservation and ran as far as its four little paws could carry it. Something that the Blonde Dragon took note (and catching her lovers brief glare upon turning back to them, who had thought they had switched into a friendly persona just in time).

"SEE!? EXACTLY THAT'S WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!" snapped Yang again. The Faunus eventually stopped and reflected a little. Calming down again, they were once again embarrassed. Yang groaned a little.

"Look, I love you guys, really I do. I would never betray any of you so… do you guys don't trust me?"

Both Faunus were immediately worried that Yang would actually believe they don't trust her.

"That's not it!" came Sun, "We do trust you… but not them!" Blake added upon that, "Yang we Faunus aren't like you humans in that way. When we have a mate…" Blake caught herself mid-sentence, "or Multiple Mates", she corrected, "We are very protective over them. It's in our genes. Once we are convinced to have found the right one, we get a bit… Territorial…" the Black haired girl rubbed her neck.

"YEAH like she said!" shouted sun, glad to have Blake helping out with these things. "Look, were sorry okay just…" the guy in the Group was trying his hardest to come up with something… but failed.

Yang only sighed at the display in front of her. Putting her face between her hands, she tried to collect her thoughts. Some seconds later, she looked at them again, slightly smiling, easing the Faunus pair's worries. "It's okay, I can't say it doesn't feel a bit nice to have you two be all protective over me."

She walked over to them and gave both of them a kiss, making it clear that the situation was mostly dealt with.

"Just make sure I don't have to put you guys on a leash."


	4. The Letter

_Hey Yang._

_So how are you doing? Things are looking… interesting with us right now. So I already told you I would go out and search for Blake, well I found her. It was a bit complicated though and we had to fight a Sea Dragon on our way and she slapped me and the only reason she hasn't run away was because we were on a boat, but yeah… ill found her._

_This is actually a couple of days ago. I am sorry for taking so long to send you this, things have been… interesting._

_Guess who I met, Blakes Parents. Their Cat Faunus too and their names are Ghira and Kali. Kali likes me but Ghira not so much. He suspects something between me and Blake but I don't think he knows everything, which is a blessing really. I am NOT gonna throw the Bombshell of his daughter being in a three-way relationship. There is already too much stuff going on._

_Well… I guess that is something still up for debate._

_Look, I know that the last time we meet wasn't exactly… good. You wanted to be alone and was hurt and I can understand that. But Yang… Blake loves you, she REALLY does. She is just scared, Terrified even. I got to talk to her about you. She actually wants you to hate her. You have every right to be furious at her. But really, Blake never meant to hurt you. She is a good person but does all the wrong decisions. She carried you back when you passed out you know? I have never seen her so… broken before._

_Hey… I'm sorry._

_I am sorry I wasn't there when Mister Bullshit appeared and attacked you two. It's my fault really. Blake got stabbed, you lost your arm… because I wasn't there. Maybe I could have done something against Adam._

_Isn't the guy supposed to protect the one he loves? Guess I messed up two times huh? God I am pathetic…_

_I promise I will never let something like that happen again. Once I get Blake to woman the hell up I will drag her by her none existent tail back and then I will personally shove my Staff up everyone's ass who wants to hurt any of you. I won't fail a second time._

_Opps sorry, I guess I went a bit off topic here. I hope you are managing. You are save aren't you? I mean, your huntsman Father is with you so I guess you are save but, well… I mean…_

_Goddamit I am horrible with words…_

_Look what I want to say is… were here for you. I am here for you and Blake too once I get her to stop thinking she is a bane to everything she loves. I know you want to be alone right now, or not, or just need to figure some things out. You should._

_My deal still stands. Alongside this letter is another one on red paper. If you want to know where we are, just open the red letter. If not… well burn it or something. I'll send you a new one with the next letter._

_For now… feel free to go on your own journey. But if you ever need help, I'll be there for you. You are not alone, despite what you may think._

_I… I love you._

_Yours truly._

_Sun_

_PS: I got stabbed. No big deal though. There is a picture inside the envelop if you want to see the scar._


	5. Guilt

Neptune groaned as he was smashed into another wall. His Aura flickered around him, trying to absorb the force of the impact. It still didn't take away the pain he felt. Soon after him Scarlet followed and slammed next to him just like Sage did not even ten seconds after. All three of them were drained and at their absolute limits.

Before them stood their leader Sun and while he usually would fight whoever put his friends through this, now he was actually the Culprit behind it.

"Come on is that all you guys have?" he snapped at them, very much out of character for him.

Now this just made Neptune mad. "Sun we have been sparring for THREE HOURS!"

"So what!? You guys agreed to help me train didn't you?"

"Yeah but then we didn't thought you would turn us into your personal Punching Bags!" screamed Scarlet.

He wasn't wrong. Before they started Sun had told them to all go at him with everything they have. His friends were a little bit nervous about that request, but soon regretted holding back. Sun… quite literally mopped the floor with them. It wasn't even that. Sun acted very violently, putting his Team through something that could only be called abuse. It was like he had a lot of anger inside him, as if the usually carefree guy they have grown to know was about to explode into a Supernova at any minute.

The Monkey Faunus just growled. "Look things have been starting to get worse lately, like A LOT worse you know that. What if someone from the White Fang were to fight you like this? You would all be dead by now!"

The Blue haired boy helped his Teammates up and looked back towards Sun. He still had a bit of rage in him, but it was replaced by… worry.

"Look Sun, we know that things are going down and escalating really quickly. And yes we do need to step up our game but…" He hesitated with saying this last part.

"But what?" Sun pushed anyway.

And then it just came out of Neptune. "Were not Adam."

Silence.

There was not even a single sound in the training room they rented. Scarlet and Sage both looked uncomfortably at one another as Neptune remained focused on Sun.

The Monkey Faunus didn't move, but his expression changed. Instead of being angry and uncontrolled… he looked depressed. Releasing a mournful sigh he let his staff drop to the ground.

The rest of team SSSN had long noticed the state their leader was in. Ever since the fall of Beacon, Sun wasn't exactly the same. He wasn't really up to make any jokes like he usually did. He had a far shorter temper and always seemed to be in deep thought. He as well took his training to a whole new level. The destroyed Training room they were in was only one example.

"I-I am sorry okay?" Sun eventually broke the silence. They were right. They weren't Adam. They didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of his rage. But… Sun just couldn't help it. He had so much… ANGER inside of him.

Just like that the tense atmosphere disappeared. "Look man. Are you sure you don't want to go back to Mistral with us?" asked Sage. Their airship was going to leave tomorrow and Sun had still to agree. But unfortunately, he was in no mode to return to his academy.

"Look why don't you guys get some rest. I'll stay here for a little more and ill see you of tomorrow okay?"

Reluctantly, the three agreed and left the Training room as Sun approached another punching bag in the corner. Neptune turned back a last time to his partner. "Sun… "

The Faunus heard it and looked back to Neptune, meeting an empathetic look with worry clearly visible. "Please don't do anything stupid."

Sun just turned back to grab the Punching Bag and hanged it up as Neptune turned to leave.

Now alone in the room, Sun continued to went his frustration for a while on the helpless Equipment. After roughly an hour, he too felt exhaustion take over and sat down on the ground.

He picked out his Scroll, checking his Messages.

No new Messages.

Despite him sending Blake at least a dozen per day.

It has been two weeks since the Fall of Beacon and there was still no trace of Blake. Two weeks since Yang lost her arm.

Two weeks of him feeling like the biggest failure of all history.

He had talked with Yang to make sure she was alright. She was anything but alright. Him saying that Blake just kind of run away wasn't helping either. Yang had thrown a Tantrum before… just shutting down. He had visited her every day, but she was still trapped in this shook. She only occasionally exchanged words with him.

As for Blake, Sun literally only caught a glimpse of her as she ran away. He tried his best to catch up with her but she was too fast. He even went as far as tackling her to the ground and try to talk to her, but the Cat Faunus just used one of her Clones to escape and disappear into the Night.

" _This is my fault."_  He thought. Sun had failed in a way he never thought ANYONE could fail. He wasn't there when Blake and Adam met, when he stabbed Blake, when he crippled Yang.

He punched the ground and pulled his blonde hair in frustration. Goddamit! He was supposed to do something. He should have looked for Blake or stopped Yang or just straight up KILL this BASTARD!

He cursed while pouncing onto the Punching bag, ripping it free from the Hook it was attached too, driving his fists repeatedly into it, imagining it was Adams face that he turned into a bloody paste.

When he calmed down from his angry high he just lay on the ground starring up to the roof. What kind of failure was he? He knew how being a boyfriend worked. He knew that one of the biggest rules in any relationship was to protect those you love from harm and he screwed up twice on one day.

" _Theyre better of without me."_

For a while he just lay there in silence, beating himself up over how he let them down.

…

No.

No this was NOT the time to become depressed.

Yes he screwed up. He screwed ROYALLY up. But he was going to fix this.

Yang was save for now, while not in the best place mentally she was at least protected by her father and currently not at risk of being attacked. Blake was still somewhere out there, probably feeling as horrible as he is and anything but save.

A new spark of determination formed inside Sun. He would not let things end like this. He grabbed his Staff and pretty much stormed out of the Room. He would find Blake, he would fix what he had messed up. He would bring the two of them together and if they didn't want anything to do with him anymore… than fine. He probably didn't deserve them anyway after what happened, but he wouldn't just let them succumb to the despair.

Find Blake, cure her grief, bring her to Yang, cure her grief and pray that things work out. He WILL bring that smile back on their faces.

Sun stepped out into the streets. Vale was big and there was no guarantee that Blake was still here but she couldn't have come too far. He would visit a certain Blonde one last time and than he would go out and find the stray.

Sun Wukong was on a Mission, a Mission he would accomplish no matter the cost and if Adam crossed his way…

He would PERSONALLY make sure the Bull wished he was never born.


	6. AU: Empress of Vale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Of Code Geass with RWBY characters. Because i cant help but think Yang would make a pretty good Lelouch (why do people think she is dumb? I mean she isnt an Lelouch alright but seriously stop treating her like she is an idiot.)

" _Wow there are a lot of people out there."_

" _That is all the high society of Vale, Atlas, Mistral and Vacuo. Everyone who is of any importance is in this hall today."_

" _No surprise, they must be all anxious to hear just what happened to the Empress of Vale and why she never so much as talked to the public in the last weeks."_

" _Hehe… little do they know that they never will again. Right?"_

" _Hehehe, well said Sun. Well wat do you say… you're Majesty?"_

" _I say thank you. Seriously… thank you both."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Without the two of you… I wouldn't be here. Me and Ruby would probably have died already who knows how many times. And after the Knights betrayed me… you two stuck with me so… thank you for all you did."_

" _You don't need to thank us Yang. Really it should be us thanking you."_

" _Yeah. We never were this close to freeing Menagerie than we were after you showed up… and now… it all comes to a close."_

" _You're right Blake. After all these Years we finally get to finish what we started. Now then…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello everyone. I am Lisa Lavender and I am here again bringing you the big news from the Kingdom of Vale, where the 98th Empress has finally decided to make a public appearance after several weeks of being assumed missing." The news reporter stated in her professional tone to the masses in their homes who long waited for this. The Kingdom of Vale, a Kingdom powerful enough that it essentially ruled over all of Remnant, was simultaneously holding their breaths as they awaited the Empress appearance.

But the mood of the masses was NOTHING compared to the state the royal society was in. In the Halls of the Palace the nobility, government officials, inventors, military chiefs, scientists and everyone who held a bit of authority was all assembled. All the people who made up the Organs of government and society at one place. Every single one was arguing among themselves.

"Didn't someone say that the Empress went missing?" spoke the voice of Glynda Goodwitch, high ranking official in the Military. Something that was not ignored by the surrounding people of power."

"Yes I believe Leonardo was the one who made it public. Thinking about it, he is missing to." Stated Vernal, princess of the Empire. She has been anxious lately because of her Mothers disappearance. That she was now summoned here all the way from Area 11 was all the more suspicious.

"As for Ozpin and the others where are they?" asked General Ironwood, head of the Military the Princess.

"I don't know but maybe Mother is going to reveal what happened to them." reasoned Vernal. Yes… that must be the case. Raven would surely clear up all these rumours and misunderstandings.

"Presenting her Imperial Majesty!" shouted one of the Guards at the top of their lungs.

When he was done the trumpets of the Royal guard reverberated in the Hall sounding cheerful and triumphant. One single woman stepped out from the side. With a steady step she marched to her Throne… but it wasn't Raven.

Shouts of shock filled the Palace as all who were present were in disbelieve over what they were seeing.

In Area 11 the elevens were astounded, but no more than the students of one of its academies who had seen the girl walking to the Throne once in their day to day lives.

In the Base of the Black Knights their generals were unable to grasp the fact that the woman who now sat down on the Throne was their former leader and miracle bringer.

All the music eventually died down when the woman in question sat down.

On the Throne was a girl with hair as golden as the Sun, that went down her back like a golden waterfall. She wore a dress that shined such a bright gold that it could have blinded you if you were to look directly at it. Her beauty was unique and unmatched even among the Royalty of her family, even if it was asymmetrical. The asymmetry came from her right arm that was lost in a Battle and replaced with a yellow-black coloured one out of hard, unyielding metal. Her purple eyes emitted a hidden wisdom and strength of will. She sat easily and quite comfortable on the Throne, with such a confidence that she may have been born on it and only saw it as her birth right to one day possess it. Which it really was until her Mother blinded her dear sister Ruby, killed her other Mother Summer Rose and abandoned the two of them to Menagerie were they were supposed to die and rot away without ever finding revenge or happiness. The abandoned girl however didn't give in and rebelled against Vale… a rebellion that now leads her here.

Crossing her legs she leaned her head on her Metal prosthetic, speaking with such a clarity and confidence that it left all who heard it in awe.

"Greetings, I am Yang Xiao Long of the Royal family. Daughter of Raven Branwen and 99th Empress of Vale."

In all the kingdoms, civilians and royalty observed this. Some feeling confusion, some disbelief. But none of them could comprehend the sincerity behind the womans words. No one but the ones in close proximity to the self-proclaimed empress where more astounded.

"Yang I-It's you?!" came the voice of Glynda.

"You're alive?" continued Vernal what all of them were thinking. Yang could only smirk at their reaction. "Yes Sister I am. I have returned from the Depths of Hell intact. Like a Phoenix who rose from the ashes if you will." It was such a pleasing sight for her, her oh so hated sister Vernal being dumbfounded at seeing her. Yang had no delusions about their relation. Raven always preferred Vernal over Yang, treating Vernal with all the she had while Yang was just cast aside, only having Ruby to be with.

She felt her pulse rise. She couldn't let that happen. Yang needed to be in control in order for their plan to work. Which is why she remembered what two certain Faunus promised her.

" _If Raven doesn't love you than it is her fault alone. She doesn't know what she is missing. But well be here. Well just give you the love you deserve."_

And like that… she was in control again.

Ironwood was the first to get out of his shock and responded to the long lost Princess. He coughed gaining her attention. "Yang it is very reassuring to see you alive and well." he said kindly, "When we found out about Ruby being alive I knew you would be alive to. But… don't you think you are taking this joke a little too far? That is still the Throne of Miss Bra-" he was about to continue but Yang interrupted him and uttered words that made all of Vale shake.

"Raven Branwen, 98th Empress no longer lives and I am the one who took her life."

The gasps that filled the room where like a sweet Musical for Yangs ears. Allowing herself a sweet second to relish in that Orchestra of voices, she finished her declaration.

"Therefore, I shall claim my rightful place as the new Empress."

She knew what they were all thinking. Raven was already a Tyrannical ruler. What would her own rebellious flesh and blood be capable of doing!? The oh so proud and sinful high society was shivering in fear. Not only them. In the whole world people of all classes, gender, race and religion where frightened and feared for what may happen.

None of the people present took the news harder than Vernal. She was shaking, grinding her teeth at this rude statement. The nerve this traitorous whore must possess!

"You psycho!" Vernal screamed at her 'sisters' face before turning to the Guards around them, "GUARDS! Take that fool and execute her! NOW!"

The guards executed their given command immediately, five of them charged at the self proclaimed Empress. Their swords aiming to claim her life. The golden beauty could only chuckle at that sight.

" _I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have some very protective Knights"_  she absently thought, knowing that no harm would befall her. Even if, she could handle five guards by herself.

That was not necessary though.

From above them, two figures crashed into the guards, landing ontop of two. Than, it all happened in a blur. The remaining standing guards were sucked punched, tripped, thrown to the floor and kicked away. When the Guards had all fallen, failed in executing their command, the crowd could get a clear look at the two figures.

One of them was a woman with long, midnight black hair. Two golden coloured eyes pierced into the people as if she knew of their greatest sins. They starred right in their souls as if she was a demon from the Night. On top of her head were a pair of cat ears and a blade with a ribbon attached to it was strapped on her back.

The other figure was a man with short but bright blonde as if it was touched by the Sun for a brief moment. His blue eyes were a lot kinder than the ones from his Cat like companion, sparkling with joy but having some layer of seriousness and earnesty beneath them. A yellow Monkey tail was behind him and a Bo staff was attached on his back.

Wait… what were two mere elevens doing with the new Empress!?

The Empress herself smiled at her Knights devotion. They were probably among the only people she would never have to use her semblance on. She raised her finger pointing to them and wasting no time in announcing them.

"Allow me to introduce you to two of the most just souls I have met. The woman to my left is Blake Belladonna. The man to my right is Sun Wukong. They stood with me when the whole World was against me and I am eternally grateful for their help. As a reward, I grant them the title of my personal Knights, the Knights of Dawn and Dusk to be precise. They stand above the Knights of the round, only having to take orders from me alone. They are also my beloved."

That got an even more outrageous response from the people.  _"Why on earth should a eleven be taken as a lover for their ruler?"_  It was they were all thinking. After all, elevens were nothing but mindless beasts that had to be tamed by humanity and could only gain a place in life as honorary members of society or by serving humans. At least that was how things once were.

Of course it was Vernal who objected her hated Sister first. "Sister you can NOT be serious! Claiming the Throne is one thing but having Eleve-"

"I believe you meant to say FAUNUS my dear sister." Yang interrupted, not caring about how rude it may seem. No one would use such a degrading term in her presence. It only served to make Vernal boil with rage even more.

However, this may be a good place to tell just how they met her partners, the Empress thought.

"I have met them while my sister Ruby and I were in exile in what the proud nobility of you call Area 11. We were there, alone and abandoned in a warzone our own countryman invaded, showing no mercy or remorse. I saw with my own eyes how innocent Faunus where slaughtered like livestock. How their name was reduced to nothing but a number. I must say I was never disgusted by my own species to such an extent. Yet... these two stood by my side. We were accepted by them and other Faunus. I learned in that warzone just where the difference between our kind was. The answer? There was none."

She took a little while for herself in her mind, enjoying those past memories. How Blakes parents took these two helpless children from back than in, one a cripple the other a desperate sister. How she met the orphan boy Sun back then. How she grew closer with them despite their differences. Then she remembered some of the sour Memories. How the island was attacked by her own kind. How friends she made where blown into pieces, how Ghira and Kali Belladonna died believing in their ideals and not bowing to humans and how she vowed to fix what her family has caused.

Her own voice echoed in her ear. The voice she once had as a small vengeful child that had to be carried away, nothing but a stump as a right arm.

" _I… will… destroy Vale!"_

And she held what she vowed to herself. She would destroy the old Vale, the old world even. She would recreate from the ashes of that world a new one where she would lead them into a new age. She would destroy Vale and the whole world from the inside. At least she would soon.

Remembering all that, she spoke her first order of her reign.

"As such my first order as your Empress shall be a declaration of Peace."

Disbelieve united the world in that faithful moment. Peace? There hadn't been peace for years! Decades even! Yang was undeterred and continued.

"You have heard me. I, Yang Xiao Long officially declare the end to the racism and violence. As such I shall give them their name, which was unjustly taken as well. Area 11 shall be known as Menagerie once more and the species of elevens shall regain their name as Faunus. I believe this to be long overdue. The Knights of the White Fang no longer need to fight for their kind. Won't you agree my Knights?" she asked her loyal comrades who smiled victoriously. And spoke at once. "Yes your Majesty."

No one could believe their own ears. Back at Menagerie everyone was shell shocked. Could this really be true? Could their kind finally be free?

General Ironwood was still very much thorn with this statement. Especially give how little actual value it held from an Empress who declared herself ruler. He approached her, looking her dead in the eye. A fortunate mistake…

"Miss Xiao Long, Miss Belladonna, Mister Wukong, this just won't do. I implore you too end this charade before you cause even more chaos."

Yang stood up, smiling knowing that she had already won. "Fine than… let me put it in words easy for you all to understand." was all she spoke before removing her purple contact lenses with one swift movement of her hand. Red eyes gazed upon the world. Her semblance, in another world maybe something absolutely different but here, was capable of making anyone who she looked in the eye obey one command she spoke. Now it would be more useful than ever. And then… she told them all her command.

"Acknowledge me as Empress!"

"Yang I INSIST that you stop joking around like-" was all Ironwood attempted to say before a red light entered his eyes, moving into his brain and warping his thoughts.

And then…

Ironwood put a hand on his heart, smiling with joy and vowing to his new Empress.

"We hereby obey your Majesty!"

He was not the only one. Yangs gaze was directed towards all the people in the hall, making every last one of them acceptant towards her rule. They all put their hand on their hearts, completely loyal to their new ruler.

"All Hail the Empress!" shouted Vernal of all people at the top of her longs. Completely overjoyed by the fact that her sister now ruled over them. Glynda soon joined in and so did all others.

Yang looked down at her new subjects, at peace. Finally, after all this time she could change the world, create one where their would be no more suffering. Blake and Sun shared one knowing look, thinking the exact same, while the Chorus of praise continued.

They had succeeded.


End file.
